The Tearing of a Heart
by lokkish
Summary: Sora is helping Leon with his Heartless problem and then tragity strikes [Character Death] [RikuSora fluff][rated T to be safe]


**A Riku Sora fic. no man on man but a lot of fluff. Huge spoilers so don't read if you don't want the spoiler. Takes place in Hollow Bastion (Raidient Garden) when Sora and friends are attacking all the Heartless.**

**The Tearing of a Heart**

Sora was worn. He was in a huge battle that he had a sickening felling he couldn't win. He already defeated a thousand Heartless and it looked like he had a million more to go. The first time he looked at all of these Heartless he swore there where only like five hundred of them. But now…now there looks like there's billions. If Sora knew that it was going to be this hard to get rid of the Heartless he would have told Squall he had a better chance living on a new planet. Of course he knew even if he did know this was going to happen he would at lest try to help before he said no way, they where his friends and he had to help. But right now, he wished he could just disappear. Besides he still had to find Riku he couldn't die here and not have found him. Of course what Sora didn't know was Riku was closer than he thought, and he has been for as long as Sora has been looking for him, always behind him watching his back but Sora never noticed, or at least Riku thought he didn't. There where a few close calls like at the Land of Dragons but he always seemed to get away in time. Riku didn't want his friend to see him for fear of being rejected. How could Sora not reject him? Looking the way he does, for being Ansem's DOUBLE. Sora fought and hates Ansem and then his friend turns into him? Riku never expects Sora to except that. But how he longed to be with Sora right now. By his side fighting along side him, but no all he could do was watch from the sidelines as his friend battles by himself. He kept an eye on Sora making sure he didn't get hurt, anxious for the battle to be over so he can breath again, Sora took to many close calls it was driving Riku mad. Riku was fighting a few Heartless that spotted him when he saw something he thought he would never see. An Armored Knight was putting his sword through his right shoulder. The horror, disbelief and utter amazement where visible on both their faces. Sora staggered forward a few steps before he swung and destroyed the Heartless that hurt him. He turned his attention back to the other heartless but they seemed to be teasing him. They didn't move, not an inch, they just stood there like they where mocking their pray that had no chance of survival, before they backed up and left him. After a few minutes of standing there with confusion written all over his face, Sora fell on his knees. The pain in his shoulder was so instance, as blood porared out of the gapping hole. Riku quickly finished off the Heartless that were surrounding him and he ran to his fallen friend. He was glad yet mad the heartless stopped attacking Sora. He was glad because Sora needed his rest, but he was mad because he knew Sora would live longer if his mind was off the pain and had something to do, something to keep him moving.

"Just hang in there till I came, Sora, please." Riku said under his breath as he destroyed some more Heartless that where foolish enough to get in his path, Sora was just a little further. Sora was losing his sight on the sides of his eye's, and every second he felt more and more tired. But he couldn't fall asleep yet, he had to find Riku. He had to use some potion so he can get up, destroy these Heartless, and find Riku. He was about to get a potion when he remembered he had none, Donald used his last one before the Heartless attacked. Sora sat there trying to will his legs to lift him up and then he heard his name being called. He could have sworn that it was Riku's voice, but when he looked toward the voice, he saw Ansem. Purely on instinct, Sora jumped to his feet and got into fighting position, forgetting about his injured arm and fell back down from the dizziness. Sora looked back up expecting to see Ansem again but was surprised to see Riku, his Riku looking down at him.

"Riku?" Sora said in a voice that was surprise, shock, worry, amazement, and awe at the same time, if it's possible. Riku looked down at his body noticing that he changed back to normal. He looked up at Sora with a smile on his face just to get it wiped off. Sora was also smiling at his friend but with a pained expression on his face.

"I found you." Sora said smiling his goofy grin. This would have fooled anyone of Sora's condition until they saw his eyes, they where glazed over with the signs of death and Riku was petrified of them. He knelt down and grabbed Sora's head with both hands gently.

"Sora, Sora look at me," Riku could guess Sora was tired by the way his eyes kept closing.

"Riku I finally found you." Sora said putting his friend in an one-armed embrace, seeing, as he couldn't use his other. Riku pushed his friend back and looked into his face.

"Sora, listen, where are your potions?" Riku asked, but Sora shook his head.

"I don't have any." Sora said with his smile still on.

"What do you mean you don't have any?" Riku asked stunned, Sora always had potions always.

"I gave my last one to Donald." Sora said sheepishly.

"Sora, Sora wake up!" Riku said shaking his friend's head to keep him awake. He didn't know what to do he only had one quarter of a potion himself, which was not enough save him, but maybe it was enough to keep him alive until some help came. "Here Sora, drink this." Riku said opening a bottle and helping him get the liquid down his throat. Sora only got about half of the drink actually down. Riku threw the empty bottle aside, when Sora was done and put the smaller boy into his lap. He rocked back and forth crying into his friend's hair pleading for him not to leave. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to his Sora. Sora was supposed to find him and they where supposed to back to Destiny Island and live happily ever after. He wasn't supposed to die from some stupid Heartless who pulled a cheep shot and took him from behind. 'Where are those stupid friends of yours, Sora?' Riku thought looking around but he couldn't see anyone in, near, or around this stupid bowl they where in.

"Riku?" Sora said looking at his friend. Riku looked down at him with a halfhearted smile.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Where were you?" Riku was taken aback from this question. He didn't know how to answer. He couldn't just tell him that he was hiding from him this whole time, it would break his heart.

"I…I was looking for you, Sora." Riku said faking a smile.

"Oh, I guess I should have stayed in one spot. We might have found each other faster." Sora said laughing. This made Riku smile it was always nice to hear Sora laugh.

"I'm so sorry Sora." Riku said holding him closer.

"Riku…you're my best friend." Sora said before he went limp in Riku's arms. And at that moment every person who had ties to Sora felt a terrible ripping feeling in their hearts and they knew that the Keyblade barer was dead. It was also said that Riku's cry for his friend was heard throuout Hollow Bastion.

**END**

**So sad please review if i get enough i was thinking of making a sequal. You never know so if you like it please review, review, review!**


End file.
